1. General Field
The present invention relates to a color filter-integrated polarizer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a color filter for expressing colors and includes a polarizer depending on a driving method.
In particular, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls the brightness of a pixel by converting light incident from a backlight unit into specific polarized light using a polarizer and transmitting and/or blocking the polarized light and expresses a color using a color filter of each pixel.
Generally, a polarizing plate and a color filter are provided as separate elements.